


[闪恩] 一尾鱼

by Axel0130



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/strange fake
Genre: M/M, 闪恩 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel0130/pseuds/Axel0130
Summary: 意识流车，OOC属于我
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer, 吉尔伽美什/恩奇都
Kudos: 3





	[闪恩] 一尾鱼

**Author's Note:**

> 意识流车，OOC属于我

这里是深林中的一处绿谷，参天的树木遮蔽阳光，藤蔓层层垂下，是天然的庇护所。

恩奇都从一池碧水中冒出头来，嘴里衔着一尾鳞片在阳光下闪耀着光芒的银鱼。

绿色的长发如海藻般蜿蜒漂浮在水中，下一秒那绿色的精灵从水中站起身，四散的水珠反射出耀眼的光芒，碎金般的阳光撒在恩奇都赤裸的上身，白皙的肌肤宛如上好的羊脂玉，在阳光的照耀下熠熠生辉。

“啪！”

那尾银鱼落在草地上，用力地甩了一下尾巴。

恩奇都一手抓起岸边的白色的卡吾拉凯斯⑴随意围在腰间，另一只手捋起额前碎发，些许水珠从长发中析出滑过劲瘦的腰部，顺着人鱼线打湿了白色的织物。

恩奇都抬起莹白的手腕，抓起长发，粗暴地拧了几下水。

“恩奇都，你可真是，平时那么爱惜你的那层皮毛，这会儿倒是粗暴了。”

远远有调笑声传来。

“吉尔！”恩奇都抬头，喜上眉梢，情不自禁露出笑容。

恩奇都放弃折腾自己的头发，捡起地上那条还活蹦乱跳的鱼，朝着坐在树冠遮天蔽日的大树下的吉尔伽美什走去，“吉尔，你来啦～”

“过来，你这个小野兽。”吉尔伽美什懒洋洋地坐在垂着金色流苏的厚毯子上，红宝石一样的眼眸闪过一丝意味不明的亮光。

恩奇都从王财里摸出个金碗来，把鱼丢进去，回身坐在了吉尔伽美什旁边。

吉尔伽美什用手拢了拢恩奇都那一头毛，小心地用魔力蒸发水汽，顺手用金色绸带给他扎了个马尾。

“吉尔，你真是太好啦～我总是搞不定。”恩奇都笑着晃了晃马尾，带着尖尖角的绸带如蝶翼上下翻飞。

“搞不定还想留着，能够这么肆意差遣王的也只有你了，恩奇都。”吉尔伽美什挑眉。

“因为毛长一点有安全感嘛。”恩奇都笑眯眯地从果树上摘下一颗鲜红欲滴的蛇果递给吉尔伽美什。

“本王可是看了好一副美人出浴图，如果不是这个美人嘴里还咬着一条鱼不放的话。”吉尔伽美什接过那果子，目光有如实质在恩奇都全身扫过，咬了一口蛇果。

“是吗？听乌鲁克的人们说吉尔你喜欢丰满一点？我可以变给你看哦。”恩奇都转身面对着吉尔伽美什笑道。

吉尔伽美什猛地把恩奇都扑倒在厚厚的毛毯上，面带一丝恼怒，那颗被咬了一口的蛇果顺着坡滚进了湖里。

“吉尔，你生气了吗？”恩奇都眨了两下眼睛，讨好地蹭了蹭吉尔伽美什的脸颊。

“哼，蠢货。”吉尔伽美什冷哼一声，对着那浅粉的唇瓣狠狠地吻了下去，像是野兽间的搏命撕咬，又像是情人间的耳鬓厮磨。

恩奇都轻轻地用犬牙尖尖磨了磨吉尔伽美什的舌尖，就好像那是什么舍不得吃的珍馐美味一样，下一秒他就感觉到吉尔伽美什把舌头深入了他的喉咙重重地舔了几下，恩奇都瞪圆了眼睛。

“唔……”太深了，恩奇都失神地想。

那粗粗裹上的织物，吉尔伽美什只是轻轻一碰就散开了，露出了包裹着的玉白的肌肤。

吉尔伽美什的手从背部顺着肌理滑到后腰轻轻摩挲着，恩奇都瞪大了眼睛，“唔……”，被吉尔伽美什摸到了敏感处，他霎时间就软了腰。

吉尔伽美什心情大好，他调整了一下姿势，松开了恩奇都被蹂躏的殷红唇瓣，让恩奇都面对着他坐在自己大腿上。

恩奇都喘息着，吉尔伽美什则懒洋洋地把玩着一缕绿色的发丝，恩奇都低头在吉尔伽美什的侧颈留下一个咬痕。

“嗤，小野兽。”吉尔伽美什笑道。

“要做吗？”恩奇都轻喘着问，勾住吉尔伽美什的脖子，金绿色的眼眸闪着微光。

吉尔伽美什瞳孔收缩了一瞬，恩奇都亲了亲吉尔伽美什的唇，顺手解开他的腰衣。

……

一尾鱼投入波光粼粼的湖面，顺着长满滑腻绿苔的石缝游向深处，水流的阻力将它推出，游鱼再次冲向石缝，一次又一次，如此往复，温暖的水流裹挟着，它终于抵达了终点。

……

这里是深林中的一处绿谷，参天的树木遮蔽阳光，藤蔓层层垂下，是天然的庇护所。

恩奇都从一池碧水中冒出头来，嘴里衔着一尾鳞片在阳光下闪耀着光芒的银鱼。

绿色的长发如海藻般蜿蜒漂浮在水中，下一秒那绿色的精灵从水中站起身，四散的水珠反射出耀眼的光芒，碎金般的阳光撒在恩奇都赤裸的上身，白皙的肌肤宛如上好的羊脂玉，在阳光的照耀下熠熠生辉。

“啪！”

那尾银鱼落在草地上，用力地甩了一下尾巴。

恩奇都一手抓起岸边的白色的卡吾拉凯斯⑴随意围在腰间，另一只手捋起额前碎发，些许水珠从长发中析出滑过劲瘦的腰部，顺着人鱼线打湿了白色的织物。

恩奇都抬起莹白的手腕，抓起长发，粗暴地拧了几下水。

“恩奇都，你可真是，平时那么爱惜你的那层皮毛，这会儿倒是粗暴了。”

远远有调笑声传来。

“吉尔！”恩奇都抬头，喜上眉梢，情不自禁露出笑容。

恩奇都放弃折腾自己的头发，捡起地上那条还活蹦乱跳的鱼，朝着坐在树冠遮天蔽日的大树下的吉尔伽美什走去，“吉尔，你来啦～”

“过来，你这个小野兽。”吉尔伽美什懒洋洋地坐在垂着金色流苏的厚毯子上，红宝石一样的眼眸闪过一丝意味不明的亮光。

恩奇都从王财里摸出个金碗来，把鱼丢进去，回身坐在了吉尔伽美什旁边。

吉尔伽美什用手拢了拢恩奇都那一头毛，小心地用魔力蒸发水汽，顺手用金色绸带给他扎了个马尾。

“吉尔，你真是太好啦～我总是搞不定。”恩奇都笑着晃了晃马尾，带着尖尖角的绸带如蝶翼上下翻飞。

“搞不定还想留着，能够这么肆意差遣王的也只有你了，恩奇都。”吉尔伽美什挑眉。

“因为毛长一点有安全感嘛。”恩奇都笑眯眯地从果树上摘下一颗鲜红欲滴的蛇果递给吉尔伽美什。

“本王可是看了好一副美人出浴图，如果不是这个美人嘴里还咬着一条鱼不放的话。”吉尔伽美什接过那果子，目光有如实质在恩奇都全身扫过，咬了一口蛇果。

“是吗？听乌鲁克的人们说吉尔你喜欢丰满一点？我可以变给你看哦。”恩奇都转身面对着吉尔伽美什笑道。

吉尔伽美什猛地把恩奇都扑倒在厚厚的毛毯上，面带一丝恼怒，那颗被咬了一口的蛇果顺着坡滚进了湖里。

“吉尔，你生气了吗？”恩奇都眨了两下眼睛，讨好地蹭了蹭吉尔伽美什的脸颊。

“哼，蠢货。”吉尔伽美什冷哼一声，对着那浅粉的唇瓣狠狠地吻了下去，像是野兽间的搏命撕咬，又像是情人间的耳鬓厮磨。

恩奇都轻轻地用犬牙尖尖磨了磨吉尔伽美什的舌尖，就好像那是什么舍不得吃的珍馐美味一样，下一秒他就感觉到吉尔伽美什把舌头深入了他的喉咙重重地舔了几下，恩奇都瞪圆了眼睛。

“唔……”太深了，恩奇都失神地想。

那粗粗裹上的织物，吉尔伽美什只是轻轻一碰就散开了，露出了包裹着的玉白的肌肤。

吉尔伽美什的手从背部顺着肌理滑到后腰轻轻摩挲着，恩奇都瞪大了眼睛，“唔……”，被吉尔伽美什摸到了敏感处，他霎时间就软了腰。

吉尔伽美什心情大好，他调整了一下姿势，松开了恩奇都被蹂躏的殷红唇瓣，让恩奇都面对着他坐在自己大腿上。

恩奇都喘息着，吉尔伽美什则懒洋洋地把玩着一缕绿色的发丝，恩奇都低头在吉尔伽美什的侧颈留下一个咬痕。

“嗤，小野兽。”吉尔伽美什笑道。

“要做吗？”恩奇都轻喘着问，勾住吉尔伽美什的脖子，金绿色的眼眸闪着微光。

吉尔伽美什瞳孔收缩了一瞬，恩奇都亲了亲吉尔伽美什的唇，顺手解开他的腰衣。

……

一尾鱼投入波光粼粼的湖面，顺着长满滑腻绿苔的石缝游向深处，水流的阻力将它推出，游鱼再次冲向石缝，一次又一次，如此往复，温暖的水流裹挟着，它终于抵达了终点。

……

嘘。

这隐秘的庇护所里，王与他的野兽的游戏还在上演。

**Author's Note:**

> ⑴来自搜狗百科。卡吾拉凯斯（kaunakes）是古代西亚苏美尔人所穿的一种衣服的名字。 他们用一种称为卡吾拉凯斯（kaunakes）的衣料制成腰衣，缠绕身体，或缠一周，或缠几周，由腰部垂下掩饰臀部。


End file.
